


A Poor Substitute

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's still a little hung up on Don. Set shortly after Manhunt S1 E13</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poor Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Poor Substitute  
> Character: Billy Cooper  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Billy's still a little hung up on Don. Set shortly after Manhunt S1 E13  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for an anti-valentine challenge. The request was for angst or smut. I tried to combine both and may have achieved neither.  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Billy drops his bag and looks around the room. Today's bad guy had been hauled in and yeah there'd be another one to go after tomorrow but the rest of the day was his. The room's quite nice; big bed, tv and a decent shower. Sure beats many of the places he's stayed in on the job. It was mid-afternoon, that weird time of the day when most other people were still working and far too early to go out. He flicks through the channels but nothing catches his eye. Maybe he'll try a club tonight see if he can find someone to share the nice big bed with. With enough drinks and the lights off he can pretend it's Don if the guy isn't a talker. He's done it before, never as good as the real thing but still an orgasm is an orgasm no matter who you're fucking.

Sometimes he manages to forget about Don for a while but since seeing him a couple of weeks ago he can't. Their goodbye has been on his mind for the last two weeks. Don did seem to be reaching out but asking Billy about settling down was hardly the same as offering a relationship. As much as he loves Fugitive Recovery if Don had offered him more he'd have bitten his hand off. Don had looked hot and really happy. Working with him again, even if just for one case had been great. There was no mention of their previous encounters, maybe Don wanted to forget them. Yeah they both had wanted it but what was scratching an itch for Don meant more to Billy. He wouldn't go quite so far as to say love but seeing Don again had brought back all those feelings.

The first time Don had put it bluntly, they both had needs, were grown men and shouldn't have to make do with cramped showers in motel rooms. After a while of them each jerking-off on their respective beds Billy had wondered aloud how different someone else's cock might feel they'd lain together on Don's narrow bed facing one another. Their arms moved quickly as they stroked one another. Billy remembers focusing his gaze somewhere over Don's shoulder at brown floral wallpaper.

What should have been awkward wasn't. They still worked well as a team, were still friends. It didn't happen every night but Billy treasured the nights when something did happen. The fifth time he'd risked eye contact and Don had kissed him. The hand job became a blow job. Kneeling between Don's legs, sucking his cock while Don called out his name through gritted teeth had been such a turn-on. It was a memory Billy called on often when it was just him and his hand. Startled from his memories by his phone he rummaged through his bag quickly looking for it. Just a text from one of his buddies which he quickly replied to. He laughs at himself for hoping it was from Don. Well at least they had each other's current numbers now.

He does a quick sort of his clothes finding one clean t-shirt and previously worn jeans that'll have to do. Thankful for the decent shower he washes away the accumulated grime of life on the road. After his shower he lies on the bed and loosens his towel. He puts the lube on the bed beside him, not part of his usual travel kit but the way Don's been on his mind he'd stopped at the drugstore near the hotel deliberately. He's long past feeling pathetic about this, it works and he's only hurting himself. He's got time to kill, no need to rush this. He pinches both his nipples a few times then slides his hands down his stomach closing his eyes so he can picture someone else's hands replacing his.

Just even thinking about Don has got his cock stirring. He brushes his thumb over the tip of his cock, fondles his balls with his other hand. Thinks about Don's smile, those lips closed around his cock sucking him. Remembers the first time he fucked Don, rimming him for ages, stretching his hole open. He calls to mind the taste of Don on his tongue, how it felt to fuck him. As he strokes his cock he sees Don on his stomach, legs spread waiting for Billy to take him. Such trust and so fucking gorgeous. Don had squirmed under Billy's licks and kisses, gasped at the coldness of the lube and had been reduced to moans and groans when Billy finally did enter him. His hands still for a moment as he recalls Don's whimpered "oh God" when he came. Billy had disposed of the condom climbed back onto the bed and Don had kissed him. He'd been clingy that night, holding Billy tight even as they slept. The next morning they'd been back on the fugitive's trail but three nights later he'd talked Don through stretching him and fucking him. It hadn't been spectacular but Don's competitive streak kicked in and he insisted on more practice.

Billy pours a small amount of lube onto his hand and reaches between his legs to his hole. He places his feet wide apart on the bed slowly working one finger inside himself his mind substituting Don's fingers for his. Their final fuck had been slow, Billy on his back with Don content to kiss him lazily for what seemed like ages. Don had taken his time kissing his way down Billy's torso stopping to bite and lick patches of skin. Placing a pillow under Billy's ass, he'd taken Billy's cock in his mouth and used the suction as a distraction while he stretched him open carefully. Billy pushes a second finger inside him remembering the stretch of Don's cock and how good it felt. His hands work quickly now as he finger fucks himself with one hand and strokes his cock with the other. He flashes various images through his mind; Don on his knees, him sucking Don, the ill-advised 69 on a single bed that had ended with Don on the floor complaining while Billy laughed. He adds a third finger, almost there now. He pushes harder now with his fingers, lifts his hips a little and one final image of a naked Don makes him come. Yeah, that felt good, he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the towel. Licking his come from his other hand he folds the towel to dispose of later. It's probably the one time hotels would actually encourage the stealing of towels.


End file.
